Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). General Bugs The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. You can't talk to your companion Kvas via right click-> talk. If you talk to Tan he says "you can end the module...", a leftover from when the campaign was only the intro module. Can get too many companions to join (eg all of them).... (This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. At some point after the OM, companions XP got out of synch with the player, not seriously, but the player is about 1000 behind some others around level 8 (Tan, Carcarin). Player XP stays in synch with other companions though. Loading screen text for halfling diety "Clllsomething", "Friendship" is capitalised Neverwinter When you leave the crypts and are confronted by the guard, their death fires a journal that says Tan advices... and Kvas advises. There should be an actual conversation for this. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Bugs: *Could not finish the quest for the air genasi. I decided to help them kill the fire genasi. So I killed the leader (failed the assassination dex check though) and all fire genasi. Yet the quest did not update and the air genasi leader says the fire genasi still hold. *Not sure if this an engine issue but at certain camera angles, with all shadows turned on, the whole world turns almost black at night. Looks like shadows fading in and out, i.e. they appear and disappear based on the position of the camera. Calimport Muzad *Uses OC death, not the preferable SoZ death system. *Ghassan: has a placeholder conversation. *When doing the Sultan quest, he has a placehhholder conversation. *Invisible walls keeping you from going into the SW corner of the map. *(trying to reproduce, the convo should end on a npc node) After talking to Nasim that you are doublecrossing him, you get an empty convo screen with an "end dialog" choice while combat starts. *(trying to reproduce, the convo should end on a npc node) When you are sent by Wajih to kill the homeless, you go to Yusrah, tell her to die and the convo ends in an empty dialog with an "End dialog" option, while combat has already started. City of Pros none currently Halruaa/Riverbridge Area flavor text don't seem to be playing anywhere in Halruaa. The graveyard seems rather empty, and there is no flavor text to tell you you've teleported/planeshifted. (the coloring/lighting/washed out effect is great though) Ekkathys Innkeeper: his conversation should be set so he doesn't repeat talking about whats happening in the city. Murann None currently Other Areas The Badlands cemetary in SW faerun doesn't exactly look scary during the day, change the lighting. The elves in the High Forest were automatically hostile (Mutasin and Alira in party), player not told this is because Mutasin/Alira attack them automatically. Tan gained a level while on the OM areas (in High Forest specifically), but was unable to multiclass as options allow elsewhere, he could only take levels in his default classes. The Tortured King has a placeholder join conversation. Overland Map: *the specular lighting property of the map surface causes it to flash white at certain camera angles. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter